Egyptian Heat
by Dark-Liz
Summary: Yami's past is revealed, but is his future about to be taken away?


Disclaimer- I don't own this, It's not just one of my many toys, I don't own this, I am just borrowing Yug and the Boys!  
  
Egyptian Heat  
  
Yami walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Tiri was there, sat down at the table, reading and listening to music. She looked up when he walked in.  
Good Morning Yami, she stood up Are you ok? You don't look well.  
I'm a little tired.  
She put her hand on his forehead then on her own. You have a fever, you should go back to bed.  
But ...   
No buts. Go to bed and I'll bring you something to eat.  
Yami nodded and walked out the kitchen, coughing.  
* That doesn't sound good * thought Tiri.  
She stopped what she was doing when she heard a thud. She walked out the kitchen to see Yami laying on the floor. She ran up to him and knelt down next to him.  
Yami? Yami can you hear me? she shook him gently. Yugi!  
She moved him onto his back. He was covered in a cold sweat.  
Yugi came running in What's wrong? What's happened?  
It's Yami, he's ill.  
I'll get Grampa. Yugi ran out again.  
Tiri looked down at Yami as he started coughing and she noticed him mumbling.  
Stay with me Yami. whispered Tiri as she moved his bangs off his forehead.  
----- DREAM -----  
Yami quietly walked down the grand corridor lined with columns, the afternoon sun pouring in, in-between them, lighting the corridor. Yami looked up when he heard singing echoing through the corridor, then continued to walk while looking down at the ground.  
I found out your secret, came a voice from in front of him.  
This sudden interruption caused him to jump.  
Secret? Yami looked at the old man, confused.  
The reason you used to sneak out. The man walked up to him. That's how your father met your mother.  
My father used to sneak out. Yami raised his eyebrow.  
The man walked to one of the columns.   
She's a nice girl. Your father would have been proud of you.  
You've met Tiri then, Niumateped? I haven't seen her today.  
She's in the gardens, down there. Niumateped pointed with his stick. Yami looked out at the gardens and sure enough there was Tiri, sat by the pond with her kestrel, Yami smiled.  
I see how you've fallen for her. Niumateped straightened up I mean if I was 30yrs younger, you'd have a problem.  
Is that so?  
It is young Pharaoh he poked Yami with his stick Why don't you talk to her, she looks a little lonely.  
But ...   
All your meetings have be rearranged. You should spend sometime with her before you get too busy with your duties and before you return to Thebes, He put his hand on Yami's arm but always remember that life is short and that you should spend as much of it as you can with the ones you love for before you know it they're gone and there's nothing you can do to bring them. Yami looked down at him Now go talk to Tiri, young Pharaoh.  
Yami smiled and quickly walked down the steps towards Tiri.  
Niumateped watched as Yami sat down next to her, as she smiled when she knew it was him, the way Yami smiled back. They both sat there awhile, talking and enjoying each others company.  
He watched them until Yami stood up and offered Tiri his hand. She took it and they walked through the gardens holding hands. He noticed Yami glance back, but Niumateped smiled and nodded for him to go. As Niumateped turned away he put a hand to his chest.  
----- END DREAM -----  
Thank you Doctor. smiled Yugi.  
He closed the front door and walked back upstairs to Yami's room. As he got closer he could hear Tiri singing to herself.  
* I'll come back later * He turned and walked back downstairs.  
Tiri placed a damp cloth on Yami's forehead. Yami moved slightly and opened his eyes, but not much.  
Tiri? he whispered in a rasp voice.  
Its ok Yami. I'm right here.  
I'm sorry I worried you. he coughed.  
How do you feel?  
How do I look? he licked his lips Can I have a drink?  
Sure  
Tiri helped Yami sit up and held the glass for him to drink from. Gently she laid him down again . She took the damp cloth and dabbed the side of his face and neck.  
Try to go back to sleep Yami.  
Will you stay here?  
Tiri smiled Yes, I'll stay right here.  
Yami smiled and closed his eyes. He took Tiri's hand and held it close to him. Tiri watched him sleep quietly, then sighed.  
----- DREAM -----  
Yami was sat at a table reading through some scrolls, when there was a knock at the door.  
Come in.  
A tall slave walked in and bowed.  
What is it?  
Pharaoh, I bring urgent news, its about Master Niumateped.  
******  
Tiri walked into the room. She saw Yami sat on the bed and sat down next to him. He looked up at her, his eyes still glistening from his crying.  
Hello Tiri. he turned away.  
Are you ok Yami?  
He nodded  
I heard about Niumateped. Im sorry Yami.  
That's nearly everyone. he looked at the floor.  
What is?  
My mother, father, brother and now Niumateped. There's just one person left.  
What do you mean?  
Everyone close to me has died over the last 6 months and I'm afraid of what will happen next and who it will happen to.  
It's ok Yami, there's no need to be afraid.  
Tiri ... I ... he looked at her I'm afraid you'll be next. I don't want you to leave. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. Yami stood up.  
Yami there's no need for that. She stood next to him.  
But what if I can't protect you. What if I'm not strong enough. He looked down at his hands.  
Yami you'll do fine. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. She put her hands over his, making him look up.  
But .... what if .... he quickly wrapped his arms around her and started crying on her shoulder I just don't think I'd be able to cope if you weren't here. He pushed himself off her shoulder. She put her hand on his cheek. He looked down at her. Slowly he leaned closer to her then gently kissed her. When he pulled away he whispered into her ear.  
I love you Tiri.  
I love you too  
Yami smiled and kissed her again with even more passion than before.   
----- END DREAM -----  
Tiri watched as Yami tossed and turned, the fever was making it hard for him to sleep comfortably. She listened to him mumble while she read. She hadn't moved from her chair since he last woke up.  
There was a soft knock on the door. She stood up and opened it.  
Hi Yugi.  
Yugi walked in and sat down next to her.  
Hi Tiri. he looked at Yami How is he?  
Still the same but ....  
She stopped when Yami suddenly stopped moving. She walked to the edge of the bed and put her hand on his forehead.  
Yami's breathing had become laboured. Suddenly he started coughing violently.  
Yugi get the doctor  
As Yugi ran to the phone, Yami started coughing up blood. She handed him a glass of water.  
It's ok Yami. I'm right here. she rubbed his back as he coughed. Soon he stopped. Yami reached for her hand and rested against her. Tiri moved his bangs off his forehead and rested her chin gently on top of his head. She wrapped a clean blanket around him when he started shaking. He tightened his grip on her hand.  
******  
Yami watched, though half open eyes, as Tiri changed the bed sheets. The doctor was giving him a check up after his little coughing fit.  
Well it seems that was just a one off, but if it happens again call me right away. The doctor picked up his bag Just keep taking the medication and try to rest. In a couple of hours you should try to eat something nothing solid, maybe soup. Yugi and the doctor walked out the room.  
Tiri walked up to where Yami was sat.  
C'mon back in bed.  
Yami nodded and let Tiri help him.  
Drink he spoke in a quiet, rasp voice.  
She handed him a glass of water and he drank it slowly.  
Ok, I'm going to put these sheets in the washing machine. She picked up the sheets and walked out the room.  
Yami slowly closed his eyes and he went back to sleep.  
----- DREAM -----  
Yami waked into his room and quietly closed the door. His hard, crimson eyes scanned the room quickly.  
* It ends tomorrow.* he thought * It's taken a year but tomorrow.. * it ends he whispered into the dark room.  
His eyes suddenly softened as tears started flowing. He balled his fists, but he couldn't stop the tears. He fell to his knees in the middle of the room.  
Why? Why am I crying now? he whispered between sobs I haven't in so many months, not since ....  
He pushed himself off the ground and walked out onto the balcony. He looked out over the city. The grand statues and buildings a orange colour due to the sunset. To his right he could see the guards changing shifts. People were busy getting home to loved ones and families.  
* I have no family.*  
Why? Why did you have to go? he spoke into the air.  
He turned, when a chirping sound came from his left. Sitting on it's perch was Tiri's kestrel. Yami stroked the bird and fed it.  
I do know why she went. It was me, I made her leave. I .... haven't been the same since. My soul and heart have been dark and cold. he took the bird off it's perch. I don't know how I got into this mess. I miss her so much. I killed her.  
He put his free hand to his head as images crossed his mind and with them there was sound.  
I can still hear her pleading with me to let her go, I remember the way she looked up at me as I stabbed her, her blood on my hand. He walked closer to the edge of the balcony. You can't stay here. No one knows about you but me and I know I won't be coming back tomorrow. He undid the strap on it's foot and the bird flew into the air. It's all gone now. He watched it circle then fly off into the distance.  
As he turned his eyes returned to their stone hard gaze.  
----- END DREAM -----  
(couple of days later)  
It's your go. smiled Tiri.  
Umm, there.  
Yami moved a chess piece forward.  
You must still be ill, because to me it looks like I'm going to win this one. Tiri moved a piece of her own.  
We'll see He moved another of his own pieces.  
There was a knock at the door and Yugi walked in.  
Hey, you're looking a lot better Yami.  
Thank you. Try telling that to her, she won't let me out of bed.  
You're still recuperating. Anyway, we'll see how you are tomorrow. Tiri moved another chess piece. Checkmate Yami. I win. She stood up.  
Beaten again. You always seem to, somehow. mumbled Yami.  
What?  
Nothing, just wondering if I'll be able to have something to eat. smiled Yami.  
She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
C'mon Yugi, you can help me.  
Yami watched Tiri lead Yugi out of his room and as soon as the door clicked closed, he sat upright, his eyes fixed on the chessboard. He studied the board for a minute before he reached out and took hold of the bishop, that was in front of his king.  
For awhile he remained silent, staring at the chess piece. Then his fingers loosened their grip and allowed the piece to slip onto his palm, where they slowly closed round it again blocking it from view. But Yami was no longer looking at the small ivory figure. His eyes had shifted, crimson orbs fixed intently on what they saw.  
From downstairs came laughter and a crash, muffled by the closed door, but Yami's stare didn't shift.  
I don't believe it. he whispered, ignoring the continuing sounds issuing from the kitchen and keeping his eyes on the chessboard.  
Can the legend really be true?  
As he spoke, he opened his hand, shifted his eyes, and once again looked at the bishop.  
The Game Queen exists?  
It was not a whisper, it was a statement.


End file.
